Prediction Princess
| romaji = Senjutsuki | trans = Divination Princess | fr_name = Princesse de la Prédiction | de_name = Wahrsageprinzessin | de_trans= Fortune-Telling Princess | it_name = Principessa Premonitrice | it_trans= Premonitress Princess | ko_name = 점술공주 | ko_hanja= 占術公主 | ko_romanized = Jeomsulgongju | ko_trans= Divination Princess | pt_name = Princesa da Premonição | pt_trans= Premonition Princess | es_name = Princesa de la Predicción | sets = * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Destiny Version * Dragons of Legend 2 * OTS Tournament Pack 2 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! }} "Prediction Princess" ( Senjutsuki) is an archetype of female Fairy monsters that debuted in Collectors Pack: Duelist of Destiny Version. They were used by Aura Sentia in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design Appearance "Prediction Princess" monsters are fortune-telling themed monsters based on different female mythological creatures as well as divination techniques. Members Playing style All non-Ritual "Prediction Princess" monsters are Flip monsters, who focus on controlling the field with their Flip effects. They also possess several searching effects to aid Ritual Summoning "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" with ease, who can further support the Flip effects of the "Prediction Princess" monsters. "Tarotrei" can activate your Flip effects during your opponent's turn, and flip your monsters face-down to reset their effects. "Pot of The Forbidden" is commonly used in combination with "Tarotrei", as it has very powerful effects, and is also be used as the entire Tribute for "Tarotrei's" Ritual Summon. Due to primarily being a Flip-based Ritual archetype, they have amazing synergy with “Shaddolls”, as both archetypes are composed of Flip monsters, and their main play involves sending monsters with Fusion/Ritual cards, triggering the "Shaddolls" effects. Also, "Prediction Princess" each have one of every different attribute, making it easy to bring out "Shaddoll" Fusion Monsters. “Subterror Behemoth” is also another option, as it also another Flip archetype. Unlike "Shaddolls" however, they have effects which cater more with Flip effects rather getting out powerful Extra Deck monsters. "Impcantation" monsters can greatly help with the Ritual aspects of the deck, at almost no cost except for limiting Extra Deck access, which may impede synergy with "Shaddoll" Fusion Monsters. Staple cards for this deck can include “Book of Moon”, "Subterror Behemoth Fiendess", and "Spirit of the Fall Wind" which all help Flip monsters in general, while "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands", "Pre-Preparation of Rites" help the with the Ritual aspect. Recommended cards Weaknesses Despite this archetype's unorthodox "bait-and-switch"-like tactics, "Prediction Princess" have many weaknesses. "Royal Command" completely stops any and all Flip monster effects, slowing the Deck down considerably. Cards like "Dark Simorgh", "Searchlightman", "Light of Intervention" prevent "Prediction Princess" monsters from being Set or flipped face-down in the first place. "Jurrac Velphito" is also a danger to "Prediction Princess" monsters because it destroys face-down monsters immediately without them ever flipping face-up. Other cards which prevent battle position changes, whether of the "Prediction Princess" player's monsters or the opponent's, such as "Gaap the Divine Soldier" and "Gravity Axe - Grarl" can halt most, though often not all, of the "Prediction Princess" player's moves. Additionally, the Deck has difficulty removing monsters Summoned by the effect of "Raging Cloudian". Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Ritual Monster(s)